Pilot
Pilot is the first episode in Season 1 of Life Sentence. The episode aired March 7, 2018 to 0.67 million viewers.http://tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com/daily-ratings/wednesday-final-ratings-march-7-2018/ Synopsis SERIES PREMIERE – When Stella, a young woman who has spent the last eight years living like she was dying, finds out that her cancer has been cured, she is suddenly forced to face the long-term consequences of the “live in the moment” decisions she made, including marrying a total stranger. She also finds out that her “perfect family” isn’t so perfect after all and everyone in her life hid their problems from her. Stella is shocked to learn that her parents, Peter and Ida, have fallen out of love, her sister, Elizabeth, gave up her own dreams to start a family with her husband Diego to take care of her, and her often overlooked brother, Aiden, who’s pushing 30 and still lives above the garage, sells Adderall to soccer moms and uses Stella’s cancer to guilt them into sleeping with him. Meanwhile, Stella’s husband Wes, begins to worry that he can’t continue to pretend to be her perfect husband for the rest of his life. With a real future suddenly in front of her, Stella’s cinematic life snaps into reality, and instead of living like she’s dying, she will have to learn to live like she’s living, and help her family and friends do the same. Plot Summary When Stella Abbott finds out her cancer is cured after several years of treatments, her life starts changing for the worse. First, she finds out her mother, Ida, is having an affair with her friend, who is also Stella's godmother, Poppy. Then, while Stella babysits her sister Elizabeth's children, she begins to feel like her husband, Wes, has been hiding things from her for the whole of their six-month marriage. To pile it all together, Stella's brother, Aiden, has been guilt-tripping women into sleeping with him by using Stella's cancer. As Stella hosts a thank-you party for her doctor, she figures it might be an easy way to fix all her family's problems in one go, however everything seemingly continues to get worse. She returns back to the hospital and looks at the view of her city from her old hospital bed, as she speaks to another cancer patient, Sadie, she realizes that Wes is always going to be there for her. The two reconcile and Stella starts to see her family become healthier. Cast Main Cast * Lucy Hale as Stella Abbott * Elliot Knight as Wes Charles * Jayson Blair as Aiden Abbott * Brooke Lyons as Elizabeth Abbott Rojas * Carlos PenaVega as Diego Rojas * Gillian Vigman as Ida Abbott * Dylan Walsh as Peter Abbott Guest Cast * Claudia Rocafort as Poppy * Anna Enger as Dr. Helena Chang * Nadej Bailey as Sadie Carter * Noor Anna Maher as Fiona Rojas * Emanuel Eaton as Frank Rojas * John Atwood as Autocratic Froup Leader * Annie Jacob as Sassy Co-Worker * Chris Mason as Gruff Manager * Matt Mercurio as Manny * Alyshia Ochse as Marlene Trivia * This is the only episode whose title is not a spoof of a movie. Gallery |-|Promotional= LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-01.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-02.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-03.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-04.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-05.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-06.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-07.jpg LS-1x01-Promotional Photo-08.jpg |-|Videos= Life Sentence Uncertain Life Trailer The CW Life Sentence Inside Pilot References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes